Nova aka Blackhawk
Background A 'Mech capable of many tasks but excelling at none, the Black Hawk plays a secondary role to heavier and lighter OmniMechs in the Clans' arsenal. Though versatile, powerful and maneuverable, it cannot match the power of heavier 'Mechs or the maneuverability of lighter ones. This 'Mech's versatility is its saving grace. Because it uses neither an endo steel internal structure nor ferro-fibrous armor, it possesses more internal space than some other designs. In addition, the Black hawk's designers left its arms unencumbered, allowing for great flexibility in designing weapon pods. In its primary configuration, the Black Hawk has an unusual appearance and fearsome capabilities. The hexagonal weapon pods on its arms boast six medium lasers each, providing exceptional firepower but generating more heat than many 'Mechs can cope with. Only the Black Hawk's fourteen double heat sinks allow the pilot the freedom to use all of his laser weapons. In its most common variation, Alternate Configuration A, the Black Hawk carries an extended-range particle projection cannon in each arm. This model usually carries a medium pulse laser in its left torso. Alternate Configuration B reflects most MechWarriors' desire for a variety of weapons. This model combines the firepower of a large pulse laser with an Ultra-5 autocannon. It carries two machine guns in the left torso, plus 200 rounds of ammunition. Occasionally, a powerful Black Hawk sporting a Gauss rifle makes an appearance. Installing such a heavy weapon must make such a 'Mech inherently unstable, taxing its gyros to the maximum. Carrying only an SRM-4 and small pulse laser for secondary armaments, this Black Hawk lacks the versatility that makes the design worthwhile. Hampered by too little ammunition for its primary weapon, this version is rarely used. Alternate Configuration D is so far the only variation seen in the field that carries long-range missiles. Less effective than some designs at long-range fire support and yet not a well-rounded all-purpose design, this version of the Black Hawk appears to be deployed only when more suitable machines are unavailable. Model Type - Nova (Blackhawk) Class - Medium Omnimech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 150 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 175 Main Torso - 750 Arms - 220ea Hands - 80ea Legs - 350ea Feet - 125ea See Weapons list for MDC of individual weapons Note - head can only be hit with a called shot and is -3 to be hit Amour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 87kph Jump - 150m Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 7m Weight - 50 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 50 robotic Power System - 250 XL Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Weapon Configurations Prime ER Medium laser (12, 6 per arm) A ER PPC (2, 1 per arm) Anti Missile System (2 torso see conversion notes for rules) 12 shots each B Large Pulse Laser (Left Arm) Ultra AC5 (right arm) 10 shots Machine gun (2 torso) 100 shots each ER Small Laser (torso) C Gauss Rifle (left arm) 8 shots SRM 4 (torso) 25 shots Small Pulse Laser (torso) D LB 5X (left arm) 20 shots LRM 20 (right arm) 12 shots See weapons list for statistics Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Punch - 6d6 Kick - 9d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6+1 Body Block - 3d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 4km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 12km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system gives you 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at the cost of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3050 (FASA)